


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by ohhitherekate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, also i got one of the ideas from game of thrones because i am far from unique, i don't think this is what they had in mind for 'additional tags' but whatever, so this is taking my mind of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: He’d protect the princess. 
It was his job, after all.





	

Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses, Lords and Ladies, even some of the wealthy common folk had been invited to this grand gathering. A ball in honor of the princess’s birthday, a festival of the sorts, the townspeople celebrated with bright lights that lit up the sky. Her birthday had always been celebrated by everyone in the Kingdom. But said princess was in a less than gleeful mood to celebrate after overhearing her father, King Stefan, heatedly whispering to the guards to be on the lookout for one of the evilest faeries to set foot on their land. _Maleficent._

Aurora felt anxious, her heart beating so hard she could hear the pulsing of it in her ears. Her ladies played with her hair, pulling, no, yanking at her stubborn locks until they were just the way her mother instructed them to be. Her hair was curled, swept to her left shoulder, a braid holding her hair back on the right side. Her ladies placed the crown on top of Aurora's head, placing it perfectly in the center.

They dressed her in a long silk dress, white, by request of her father. It seemed like Aurora had no say in the clothes she wore or the way she styled her hair on this day.  He wanted the world to see her as the pure and perfect princess she was. He whispered to her mother that there would be many suitors at the ball.  They wanted Aurora to be absolutely perfect.

“Princess Aurora,” One of her ladies’ voices broke through Aurora's thoughts; she looked to her side to see Elena waiting for her. Aurora stood, standing as straight as her mother stood as she would walk the halls of the castle. Inhaling the scent of bread and meat, Aurora’s mouth salivated at the smell as she walked down the long hallway with her ladies. Lily and Elena giggled behind her as they spoke of all the handsome men who were waiting for the princess. But Aurora felt her stomach twist and turn in knots.

They waited at the doors, the sound of people laughing and talking to one another in the ballroom, simply waiting for her to make her grand entrance. She wanted to run down the hall and back into her room. She was used to all eyes being on her, but tonight she had this horrible feeling. Something bad was going to happen, she knew it.

She could hear her father's voice booming over the crowd, silencing them all. “It is my absolute pleasure to introduce our daughter, the lovely, the charming, the kind; Princess Aurora.” The doors flung open and Aurora was met with the stares of hundreds and hundreds of guests. She smiled, moved down the grand staircase as if she were gliding, and took her side between her mother and father. The people cheered so loudly Aurora felt as if she were some brave knight coming back from slaying a dragon. Surely she didn’t deserve all this applause for what? Simply existing?

The smile on her face was forced, and she hoped it wasn’t too obvious. Her father took her hand and led her through the crowd of people, all stepping aside to get out of the King and princesses way. They stood in the middle of the room until the music began to play and her father held out his hand. He was always honored with the first dance with the princess. They danced together, the choreographed number they had done every year at her birthday celebration since she was able to dance. But her father didn’t look as happy as he was on her previous birthdays. Something was troubling him. And Aurora knew that he must feel it too. _Something terrible is going to happen._

“Father,” Aurora spoke softly as they danced. His eyes locked with hers. She saw the worry in them.  “Is something wrong?”

“I could ask you the same thing, dear daughter.” Stefan now smiled at her. “Your smile was so forced walking down the stairs I feared someone had a dagger to your back.” Aurora blushed, gracing her father with a very real smile of hers. “Ah, yes. There is my beautiful daughter.” He placed his hand on her cheek as the song ended. “Do not fear, Aurora. We have taken precautions. No harm shall come to you on this night.” He bowed to his daughter, Aurora falling in his suit, bowing to him as well. The people cheered.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Aurora danced with so many suitors her feet had already begun to ache. She was so grateful when her father summoned her to his and her mother’s side, wanting to introduce her to a man dressed in the Royal Navy’s uniform. She had never seen him before; perhaps he was from another royal family’s Navy. “My sweet child,” Her mother’s voice was her favorite thing in the world, so soft, so comforting. It was almost as if she sang each word. “I would like to introduce you to Captain Killian Jones. He is a part of the Royal Navy; he has come very far to be here tonight.”

The captain bowed to Aurora. “May I kiss your hand, Your Grace?” He asked.

Aurora looked to her mother and father, a blush creeping on her cheeks. They smiled, nodding their head for her to give in to the action the captain was asking of her. “You may.”

Captain Killian Jones kissed her hand and Aurora felt her heartbeat quicken.

He was very handsome and he smelt of the sea. Aurora had only ever been to the coast four times in her life, but she remembered the smell of it – she loved the smell. Aurora had wanted to keep it in her memory forever. And here was this handsome man smelling of the sea, kissing her hand. When his lips left the skin on her hand she had to take in a breath as his eyes fell on her once again, a smirk on his lips. She instantly wanted to slap him for that smirk because she knew that the Captain knew he had caused her to become flustered. 

“It is an honor to meet you, Princess.” The Captain spoke, still smirking slightly. “And on such a special night. I wanted to present you with this,” He pulled out a small box from behind his back. “Happy birthday, Your Grace.” Aurora took the box from him and gently opened it. She looked down to see a round gem, it looked frozen but when she touched it, it brought her warmth. She looked to the Captain. “It’s meant for protection. I acquired it while my men and I were in Arendelle on the Kings business.”

“It is very beautiful.” She studied the gem. Aurora noticed something inside the gem, a white pattern. But she had no recollection of what it was.

“It’s a snowflake.” Captain Jones explained. “Did you know that every snowflake is individual and unique? One is never quite the same as the other. I thought it’d be the perfect gift for a princess.” He smiled.

Aurora had never seen a snowflake before. Not while living in the Sands. It was always warm; the Sands had never seen snow before. “How is it not melting?” She asked Captain Jones.

“Magic.” He grinned at her.

Aurora looked at the gem once more before looking back the Captain. “I thank you, Captain Jones. You are kind to give me such a unique gift. I will treasure it.” She held it in her hand, her thumb rubbing where the snowflake was trapped in the stone.

“Please, Your Grace. Call me Killian.”

Aurora smiled, looking down at the gem. She then looked to her parents, who shared a look of relief with one another. “Go on, sweet girl.” Aurora’s mother told her. “I see a handsome prince across the room who hasn’t kept his eyes off you all night.”

The princess looked behind her to see her childhood friend; Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert standing across the room, his eyes never leaving her. She smiled and then looked to her mother and father. “Go on, Aurora.” Stefan told his daughter. “Dance with your prince.”

She left, only looking back once at the Captain who gave her a soft smile and a bow of his head. Aurora felt herself blush, yet again, under his gaze.

 

 

_x_

 

 

She had danced most of the night with Phillip. He was so handsome and kind to her and when they danced together they seemed to fit perfectly. Aurora hoped her father would choose Phillip to be her husband. He and King Hubert had always been close and an alliance between their families would strengthen their kingdoms. Especially with Maleficent seeking revenge.

Aurora’s mother, Briar Rose, was the first to defeat Maleficent and her curse. And that had angered Maleficent. Now she wanted Briar Rose to suffer. Auroras only guess was that her mother’s suffering only meant one thing; Aurora would be placed under the curse. And with no true love to save her, she’d be trapped in that Hellish world for all of time. Briar Rose had warned Aurora of this, that’s why it was so important to her mother and father that Aurora marry soon.

Aurora could see herself being married to Phillip.

But would she be happy?

“Princess,” A voice caught her attention. She turned to see Captain Jones standing beside her. “You looked so lost in thought I feared you might have been sleeping with your eyes open.” He teased and Aurora smiled.

“Captain Jones,” She spoke softly.

“May I have the pleasure of a dance with you?” He asked. Captain Jones held out his hand. And for the first time Aurora noticed that in place of his hand, was a prosthetic one. Captain Jones must have caught her staring at his hand for her chuckled. “Would you believe me if I said a crocodile bit it off?” Aurora couldn’t help herself; she gave in to a soft chuckle. “Don’t be afraid, love. I’ll keep you safe.” Captain Jones assured her. And it sounded so familiar and comforting to her that she took his hand. And he led her in a dance.

They danced, and while they danced, it seemed as if only to two of them were moving in the room. Slowly everyone disappeared to Aurora, and it was only her and Captain Jones dancing in the room. He touched her differently than Phillip had. Phillip had been so gentle, hardly touching her as if she were made of glass. But Captain Jones? No, he held her differently.

“ _What a lovely scene!”_ A voice boomed throughout the castle. Aurora and Captain Jones stopped dancing, Aurora’s eyes landing to where her mother stood, behind her was the dreadful Maleficent. When Briar Rose turned, she was lifted up by a green haze of smoke that wrapped around her body.

“Mother!” Aurora went to run forward but Captain Jones held her back. They were too far away from her mother. King Stefan pulled out his sword and Aurora struggled to get out of Killian's grasp.

“Aurora, no.” He whispered in her ear. Captain Jones dragged her away; more men surrounded them, one throwing a cloak over the princess’s head.

“What are you doing?!” Aurora yelled once they were in the hall. “Unhand me!” She demanded when the men began shoving her down the hall. “Unhand me now!” She hollered.

“Princess,” Captain Jones said in a hushed tone as they forced her down the hallway to where horses were waiting for them. “The King hired me to protect you!” He admitted. “He had a feeling Maleficent would strike tonight and hired me to take you away so she wouldn’t find you.”

Aurora didn’t understand, why would her father hire another Kings Navy to protect Aurora when they had their own fleet?

“Now will you kindly shut up and move your feet!” He ordered of her.

Aurora didn’t know what to say. No one had ever talked to her that way before. So she simply followed Captain Jones’ men out of the castle until they were at the horses. Her father’s men were fighting outside of the castle, battling beasts of some sort. They looked like pigs but with wings. They were flying at her when Captain Jones pulled out his sword, his body shielding her against any sort of attack.

And then arrows lit in flames began to fill the air where the creatures were, her father’s guards trying to defeat them. They squealed an awful noise and Aurora had to cover her ears. “Killian!” She shouted causing him to turn around. He put away his sword, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up on to the horse that was waiting for them. He got on after she was placed on the horse. His arm wrapped around her middle, his good hand on its reigns and the horse began to gallop away from the castle. Aurora turned slightly to look behind Killian to see her castle in flames. She cried out for her mother and father but Captain Jones only held her tighter as they rode full speed away from the chaos.

Her loving mother, her brave father, her sweet Phillip…

Would she ever see them again?

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

They had been riding for days, only stopping when it was absolutely necessary.  The princess was tired; Killian knew it from the way she near slumped off the horse. If he hadn’t been holding her so closely to him she would have fallen right off the horse. He had suggested that perhaps the princess ride facing him, so she could lay her head down on his chest and close her eyes as they rode. But Aurora refused to speak, she simply shook her head.

They were hours away from the shore where his ship waited for them. He knew that Aurora would find out who he was the moment she saw his ship. That he was not in fact a Captain of the Kings Navy, but a pirate her father had paid to smuggle her out of the Sands. Stefan figured Maleficent would be looking for a Naval ship, not a pirate ship. He paid Killian well enough to last him his whole life and promised him the men he needed in require to kill Rumpelstiltskin.

King Stefan hated the Dark One just as much as Killian did, and when his men spotted the pirate ship on the horizon, Stefan stroke up a deal with the pirate. _Keep Aurora safe, and you shall have your vengeance._

So he swore an oath before the King and Queen that he would protect Aurora with his life, and would smuggle her somewhere safe. Far away from Maleficent and far away from them for her own safety. She’d never see her family again.

“-A town, Captain.” One of Killian’s men brought to his attention, seeing a small village on the horizon. His men needed to eat, drink, rest. It had been a near day since they had stopped. Killian looked down at Aurora who was slumping over.

“We’ll stay for an hour. Enough time to eat and drink.” He shouted to all his men. “But no longer than an hour. We need to get to the ship before dusk.”

He could hear a collective sigh of relief from his men upon hearing his words.

“Princess,” Killian spoke softly so only she could hear him.

“Hmm,” she made a small noise. Aurora leaned her back against him, her head falling back on his shoulder. 

“Captain,” Another one of Killian's men called out for him as they rode to the town. “Perhaps we dress the princess in something…less,” the pirate tried to think of the word to use. “Dress her in something people won’t recognize her in.” He motioned to the gown Aurora was wearing. Whenever they stopped before Aurora had to stay back with the Captain, him not wanting any villager to catch a glimpse of her. But Aurora needed sleep, Killian knew that. So they’d stop and let her rest.

“You lot go into the village first. Find an outfit for the princess.” Killian decided. He kicked his horse in the side gently and the horse started off in a trot, making its way to the village, a little way behind his men.

He’d protect the princess.

It was his job, after all.

 

 

_x_

 

 

_“Princess,”_ Aurora heard someone say. She felt hands on her waist; something was pulling her off of the horse she was riding. “Princess,” the voice said again.

Aurora opened her eyes slowly, the face in front of her was not her father, not her mother, not her sweet Phillips. It was Captain Jones. Aurora tried to sit up but the captain stopped her. “My family,” she croaked out.

She couldn’t read Captain Jones expression. Instead, he handed her a change of clothes. Aurora looked at them in confusion. “You need to change, princess.” Captain Jones told her. “The villagers would recognize you in your gown.”

Aurora blinked, looking at the clothes. A beige long sleeved shirt with a white collar, a brown skirt and black corset to go over the shirt. She’d never worn anything like that before.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed,” Captain Jones told Aurora, leaving her alone to dress in an area covered by trees. They must be near the sea; Aurora remembered the small forest she and her parents would picnic in when they’d visit the sea. Aurora stood, undressing quickly and covering herself up as best as she could in case there was a pair of wandering eyes somewhere in the forest. She dressed in the shirt, the skirt next, and then the corset. She huffed when she wasn’t able to lace the corset herself. She always had her ladies do that part for her.

“Problems?” Captain Jones said from outside the covered area. Aurora huffed again, ignoring him. She could do this on her own, she wasn’t helpless. After struggling for a few more moments the Captain appeared in the forest. “Princess?” He called out, grabbing her attention.

“I can do it.” She said in anger.

Captain Jones walked up to her, his hand moving to her waist and turning her around. Aurora was shocked. No man, not even her father, had ever touched her without her permission. She yanked away only to have him tug her back to him. “ _Relax,”_ his voice drawled. “I’m just trying to help.”

Aurora spun around. “Well, I don’t need your help!” She huffed.

“I beg to differ.” Captain Jones smirked as he looked at her.

Aurora shook her head. “I never asked you to help me. I never asked to be taken from my home, from my family!”

The Captain didn’t say anything, he simply looked at her. “Are you done throwing your tantrum now, princess?” He asked.

Aurora saw red, felt rage fill her. “Tantrum?” She shot back in anger.

“Yes, _tantrum._ Now stand still,” he ordered her, turning her around as he began to lace up her corset. “Your family hired me to protect you – to save you from Maleficent. I could have easily taken the gold and left you to face the wrath of that evil fairy.” He finished lacing her up and then turned her around so he was looking in her eyes. “But I gave your father my word. I’ll keep you safe. At whatever cost.”

Aurora looked at him, contemplating what to say. “You're bound by duty as Captain of the Royal Navy to protect your King.”

“He’s not my King.” Captain Jones smirked down at her. 

Aurora could feel his breath on her skin, he was standing far too close to her. She felt her heart rate quicken when her eyes lingered to his lips.

“Now, come.” He held out his hand for her, dragging her eyes away from his mouth and to his hand. “You need to fill your belly with food and lay your head on a pillow, I assure you, they’re more comfortable than my shoulder.”

Aurora waited a moment before placing her hand in his, she let him lead her out of the forest. She didn’t trust him. There was something he was keeping from her, the way he worded things; _I could have taken the gold and left you,_ since when did a Captain of the Royal Navy accept gold? They were bound by duty to do as the King said, even if their king was not her father. _He’s not my King,_ she looked at him, her hand still holding on to him. She needed to be careful with this Captain Jones.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

The princess seemed to have quite a temper, refusing to eat the meat and potatoes he set in front of her in the tavern. “You’re lucky they serve anything other than ale.” Killian told her as he began to tear at the meat in his hand. Aurora made a disgusted face and looked away from him. “Eat, sweetheart.” He said in irritation. But she only glared out the window. Killian near growled in frustration.

“Where are you taking me?” Aurora then spoke up.

He shrugged. “I’d be happy to tell you if you’d just eat your damn meal.” Aurora looked almost shocked that he’d talk to her in such a way. “Your choice.” He shrugged again.

After a moment, Aurora picked up her spoon and put a piece of potato in her mouth. She chewed carefully, swallowed, and then looked back at the pirate posing as a Naval Captain.

He smirked.

“I don’t have many friends,” Killian confessed to Aurora. “I’ve burned a lot of bridges with most of the Kingdom, but your father did mention someone I could take you to.”

There he went again, confusing her with his words. Why would a Navy Captain have bridges burnt with most of the kingdom?

“Your half-brother.” Killian spoke in a flat tone, shoveling meat and potatoes in to his mouth. Aurora felt uneasy. _No one_ knew about her half-brother. It was the best kept secret in the Kingdom. She hadn’t learned about him until she was the proper age, until she was able to understand the importance of why her father needed an heir.

King Stefan had been desperate for an heir, and after the trauma Briar Rose suffered from Maleficent, they believed she could not conceive an heir. So the King bedded a woman he did not love in hopes that he would get her with child. He had, but once the boy was born, Briar Rose revealed that she was pregnant with their first child.

Stefan and picked Aurora over the boy.

Aurora had never met her half-brother, King Stefan paid the woman off to keep his secret and sent them away from the kingdom to avoid an uprising.

And now this Captain Jones was taking her to him.

_Thomas._

His name, her father had only said it once. _Thomas._ Named after her great-grandfather.

“My father,” her voice shook.

“Told me the deep dark secret, _yes_. He believes your half-brother will protect you.” Captain Jones told her, still eating his food, his good hand tear at the bread and dipping it in the sauce from the meat. “It’s a month’s travel on boat.”

The captains voice was a distant whisper as her mind raced. Her father was sending her to Thomas because he believed he could not protect her anymore. She licked her lips, her eyes stinging. She’d never see her father again, and he knew that. _That’s_ why he was sending her to Thomas, a man she had never even met. She felt her head spin, her heartbeat quickens, everything was becoming a blur.  

“Princess,”

“My, my,”

Her vision faded, and when she woke up, she was lying on a small bed. Aurora looked around, hoping this was just some sort of dream. That she’d wake in her room, she’d go down the hall and enter her parent’s chambers. They’d smile at her and open their arms for her to embrace them. But she couldn’t find them.

Captain Jones sat at the end of her bed, his head resting against the wall. “What happened?” She asked.

The Captain stirred in his spot, opening his eyes. “You fainted.” He said after a moment.

There was a knock at the door. _“Cap’n,_ ” A voice said on the other side. _“Cap’n._ ”

She watched as Captain Jones sighed in irritation before walking over to the door. “What?” He spat out at the man who stood on the other side of the door.

“We need to be heading out soon,” The short man told him. “Dusk will be here shortly.”  He told him. “You said we’d leave an hour past.”

She listened as Killian spoke under his breath, cursing at the short man before shutting the door and turning back to face her.

“I’m sorry I fainted.” She apologized.

Killian shrugged. “You needed proper sleep.”

“I suppose we should getting going if we expect us to leave by dusk.” Aurora sat up slowly, _yes_ , she was devastated that it was highly likely that she’d never see her father or her mother again, but she needed to be strong. “My brother, with hope, has men willing to fight for him so we can take back my family’s castle from Maleficent.” She’d let Captain Jones take her to her half-brother whom she had never met before, and together, she and her brother would find a way to defeat Maleficent. “I might need your services again for a ride back to the Sands after I gather an army.” She told him but received no response. “Captain.” Aurora said as she watched him stare at her.

“You,” He commented, a small smile gracing his lips. “You are a lionhearted girl, aren’t you?”

Aurora didn’t say anything, she simply stood and walked to the door. “Are you coming, Captain?” She asked.

He grinned at her as he stood. “I was never one to turn down an adventure, love.”  


End file.
